1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accumulator apparatus for accumulating printed circuit boards or panels, and, more particularly, to paddles movable on the accumulator apparatus and between which printed circuit boards or panels are disposed for moving the boards or panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,652, the patentee of which is the inventor herein, describes an accumulator for receiving and transporting printed circuit boards. The accumulator apparatus of the '652 patent utilizes paddles, and the paddles are shown or are illustrated relatively generally except for particular elements utilized in securing the paddles to a timing belt or the like which cooperates with gear elements for moving the timing belt and the paddles and, concomitantly, the printed circuit boards disposed between paddles.
The apparatus of the present invention discloses a particular configuration of an accumulator paddle which includes elements for helping to maintain the printed circuit boards in the accumulator and for supporting and cushioning the printed circuit boards while they are disposed between paddles and are being transported.